the_official_first_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Boddy
Mr. Boddy - since his release, he has been murdered hundreds of thousands of times. Every single game of Clue ever played began with his death. Now he's back - with a vengeance! Stats Mr. Boddy: (PD-BOD) Move Rate: 4 Life Points: 70 Element: Clue Attacks: Clue Weapon: Costs 1 counter. Mr. Boddy pulls out a weapon from Clue and uses it. Has 6 possible effects, one of which is chosen by the user. *'Rope: '''Mr. Boddy lassoes a character in a 3 square area to an adjacent square. Range 3, dm 0. *'Poison': Mr. Boddy poisons an enemy. Flip 2 coins. If neither are heads, attack fails. If one is heads, enemy takes 5 dm each turn for the next 3 turns. If both are heads, enemy takes 5 dm each turn for rest of game. Range of 1. *'Wrench': Mr. Boddy clubs an enemy with a rubber-coated wrench. Range 1, dm 0, stuns target for 1 turn. *'Lead Pipe': Mr. Boddy whacks target in jaw with a moldy, nasty, lead pipe. Range 1, dm 15. Flip a coin. If heads, add 10 base dm. *'Candlestick': Mr. Boddy sweeps targets legs with a golden candlestick. Range 2, dm 10. *'Revolver': Mr. Boddy pulls out a Revolutionary War-era revolver and takes a cold-bore potshot. Range 5, dm 15. Flip a coin. If tails, attack fails. ' Call in a Suspect '- Mr. Boddy calls in one of the suspects (Mr. Green, Mrs. White, Mrs. Peacock, Colonel Mustard, Professor Plum, Miss Scarlet) Suspect must be spawned within 2 spaces of any allied character. This action costs 5 counters. Mr. Boddy may swap out suspects if one is in play for 2 counters. Mr. Boddy may only be in control of 1 suspect at a time. Mr. Green Stats Mr. Green (PD-MRG) Move Rate: 4 Life Points: 45 Element: Clue Attacks: '''Wrench': Mr. Green clubs an enemy with a rubber-coated wrench. Range 1, dm 0, stuns target for 1 turn. Mrs. White Stats Mrs. White (PD-MSW) Move Rate: 4 Life Points: 45 Element: Clue Attacks: Lead Pipe: Mrs. White whacks target in jaw with a moldy, nasty, lead pipe. Range 1, dm 15. Flip a coin. If heads, add 10 base dm. Mrs. Peacock Stats Mrs. Peacock (PD-MSP) Move Rate: 4 Life Points: 45 Element: Clue Attacks: Rope: Mrs. Peacock lassoes a character in a 3 square area to an adjacent square. Range 3, dm 0. Colonel Mustard Stats Colonel Mustard (PD-CLM) Move Rate: 4 Life Points: 45 Element: Clue Attacks: Revolver: Colonel Mustard pulls out a Revolutionary War-era revolver and takes a cold-bore potshot. Range 5, dm 15. Flip a coin. If tails, attack fails. Professor Plum Stats Professor Plum (PD-PRP) Move Rate: 4 Life Points: 45 Element: Clue Attacks: Poison: Professor Plum poisons an enemy. Flip 2 coins. If neither are heads, attack fails. If one is heads, enemy takes 5 dm each turn for the next 3 turns. If both are heads, enemy takes 5 dm each turn for rest of game. Range of 1. Miss Scarlet Stats Miss Scarlet (PD-MSS) Move Rate: 4 Life Points: 45 Element: Clue Attacks: Candlestick: Miss Scarlet sweeps target's legs with a golden candlestick. Range 2, dm 10. Tips *Some suspects are more useful than others *Mr. Boddy + his suspects are the most versatile characters in the game (at time of creation). Mr. Boddy can be played as any role! Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Board Game Characters